Funny Bleach Episode 10
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Never ever under any circumstances try to control Rukia and Rangiku, cause you will be sorry. Lmao


Funny Bleach Episode 10: A Day With Rukia And Rangiku

[In the Kuchiki Manor]

[Rukia is sleeping like an angel]

[Knock knock knock]

Byakuya: Get up, Rukia. We got another meeting with Yammamoto again. I said UP!

Rukia: WAAAH! Geez. (Throws him with a pillow) Do I have to?

Byakuya: (dodges) Yes. Now get up.

Rukia: Fine.

[At meeting]

Rukia: Alright old man, you woke me up at 6am when, by the way, I`m supposed to be sleeping. This better be important.

Rangiku: (walks in holding a pillow and yawns) So tired..so very very tired.

Byakuya: (slaps her) Wake up sleepy head.

Rangiku: Remind me to kill you later when I have more energy.

Byakuya: You can try but you`ll never succeed. I`m stronger than you.

Rukia: Why are we the only ones in this stupid meeting?

Yammamoto: Silence! The reason why I only called you two here is because I keep hearing complaints about your misbehaviour all week. What`s wrong with you two? You behave like a couple of 6 year olds.

Rangiku: Then why is HE here?

Byakuya: Yes sir, why am I here?

Yammamoto: Zip it. Now I want you girls to behave from now on.

Rukia: Ha ha. Oh yeah?

Byakuya: If I may, sir. I can`t agree with you more on this situation. And that`s why I`m going to make sure they behave properly.

Yammamoto: Good. Then you will have no trouble spending a day with them.

Byakuya: I beg your pardon? You mean that you are actually considering this?

Yammamoto: Yes. Or are they too much for you to handle.

Rukia: Ha! Wait until I get my sleep. Then you`ll see.

Byakuya: Not at all. They won`t be any trouble, because I will tame them.

Rangiku: I suddenly feel like an animal. What do you mean, tame? You have got to be joking.

Rukia: You can`t tame us. No one can! And no one will.

Yammamoto: Well let`s just see how he does, shall we? Meeting over. I gotta go to bed.

Byakuya: You two better get some rest.

Rukia: Don`t you mean you? You will not be the same Byakuya after we`re through with you. I can tell you that, my dear big brother. Hehe.

Rangiku: You can definitely count on it. Hehe.

[Later that morning]

Byakuya: Alright you two, time for training.

Rukia: Nope. It`s not the time for that. But I can tell you what time it is. YAOI TIME!

Rangiku: Woohoo. (Dances)

Byakuya: Enough with that.

[Rukia pushes him on a chair and ties him up]

[Rangiku puts on a hot Yaoi video and they all watch it]

Byakuya: Noooooooo! I had such a wonderful life ahead of me.

Rangiku: Yeah, a Yaoi life. Oooooh hot. (Drools)

Byakuya: OOOOOOH MY EYES ARE BURNING! Turn it off!

Rukia: (turns up the volume) Uh, What was that? Sorry can`t hear ya. (Drools)

[Byakuya watches the Yaoi forcefully. Before he can even escape he gets a mayor nose bleed and blacks out]

Rangiku: That outta teach him. Ha ha!

[The next morning at the meeting]

Yammamoto: So girls, how did it go?

Rukia: Haha. You`ll see.

[Byakuya walks in like a zombie. His clothes are all ripped out and with holes everywhere. His hair looks like it`s been struck by lightning and his eyes are red from all the bleeding]

Yammamoto: Heey...Byakuya? How did it go..?

Byakuya: They...tied me up on a freacking chair and made me watch freacking Yaoi vidoes all day long. How do you think it went?

Yammamoto: Wow. And?

Byakuya: I...liked it... (His nose starts bleeding again and faints)

Rangiku: Looks like he didn`t have to remind me to kill him after all, `cause he`s already dead now.

Yammamoto: Poor guy. You girls really are the most naughtiest and the evilest and mischievous of all Soul Reapers. Haha. And not to mention cruel.

Rukia: What can I say, we`re gifted.

[They both gigle]

Rangiku: The poor guy. I guess he learned two valueble lessons today. When you mess with the bull, you get the horns. (laughs)

Rukia: And anyone who tries to change or tame us, gets punished...the hard way. (Gigles)

Rangiku: Yup. Mwuahahahahahaa!

Yammamoto: (Backs away) Yeah...I`ll give the others the message (Runs)

Rangiku: When he runs, it feels like he`s in slow motion. (laughs)

Rukia: True. Haha. Let`s chase him around. (gigles)

Rangiku: Yeah. (smiles at him)

Yammamoto: (Is running away) Oh crap.

The End 


End file.
